Seventeen
by xxPreppyPunkChickxx
Summary: Ron accidentally witnesses Ginny forcing Harry to kiss her, and now Ginny is blaming the whole thing at Harry. Somehow Ron believes her, and Harry is hurt. How can Ron make Harry feel better? Ron/Harry Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, none f the HArry Potter stuff belong to me except for the plot. But I really wish I owned Harry!!!

Enjoy!!!!

Ron didn't know.

Harry was seventeen. And in his brief life of seventeen years he had done amazing things.

He was famous throughout the wizarding world, but right now none of that mattered to him.

All he wanted was being friends with Ron again.

'That slut Ginny,' Harry thought,

'I can't believe she made me kiss her. Ugh, it feels like I kissed a troll.'

Ginny had grabbed Harry's head and started kissing him (Despite Harry's desperate pleas) when Ron walked on them.

"What's going on? Ginny, why is Harry kissing you?" Ron looked furious.

"Ugh, Harry kissed me, I can't believe it! You man-slut!" Ginny screamed. She was blaming Harry so she could stay out of trouble.

"What? You were the one who grabbed my head and kissed me!" Harry yelled.

"Why would I do that? I mean, seriously. You're so ugly! No wonder Cho Chang dumped you!" Ginny shrieked and started crying.

"Harry! I can't belive you would do that! I mean, you're my best mate!" Ron looked horrified. Harry saw Ginny smirk at him when Ron turned away from her.

"WHAT?! I would never do such a thing! Ginny, why are you even lying? What is wrong with you?" Harry was now confused. He knew Ginny wasn't like this.

"Sh-shut up, H-Harry..... You're n-not w-worth talking t-to....." Ginny was now sobbing and screaming. Ron hugged her and glared at Harry.

"Get out of here, Harry." Ron said coldly.

"B-but Ron! You know I wouldnt.." Harry stammered.

"Sure." Ron smirked. "Get out."

Harry was tired of all the accusations. So he walked out of Ginny's room and headed outside. No one was there.

'My life is so damn frustrating.' Harry thought. 'If stupid Voldemort didn't mess up my life this wouldn't have probably happened.'

Tears began to roll down his face. 'Why me? I mean, if I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, Ginny probably wouldn't have kissed me in the first place.

All she wants is a kiss from the famous Golden Boy.'

"Harry?" Someone called out. It was Hermione. "You okay?"

Harry sniffled. "No."

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" Hermione's voice sounded corcerned, and it made him feel better.

"Yeah... Ginny kissed me and now she's blaming me for it. Ron's furious." Tears were back again. Hermione sat beside him, sighing.

"I knew this would have happened. Ginny is a total slut. I mean, dating five guys? That's so trashy. I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione hugged Harry, who hugged back.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best." Harry smiled a little.

"It's hard being seventeen, isn't it?" Hermione smiled sadly.

"Yeah... All I want to do is go out and have some fun but I have to defeat Voldemort and all... Sometimes I feel like I'm just a disposable weapon for defeating Voldemort."

"Oh, Harry... People might see you as a disposable weapon, but to me you're.... like a teddy bear for a little girl." Hermione smiled warmly.

"That's so sweet, 'Mione." Harry laughed.

"Want me to go talk to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, thanks."

"Oh wait, here he comes. I'll leave... This might get a bit... you know." Hermione waved and disappeared.

"Wait..." Harry said, but it was too late. Ron plopped down beside him, looking embarassesd.

"Hey, mate, um, about Ginny kissing you....." Ron murmured.

"I didn't kiss Ginny. This is the last time I'm going to say it." Harry said coldly and began to get up, but Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"Yeah, I know. I saw Ginny smirking at you on your way out. I gave her some Veritaserum mixed with water and.... well, you were right." Ron said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. "It's alright. Thngs happen, I guess."

"Yeah." Ron grinned. "Have you been crying?"

"Oh.... um, yeah." Harry quickly wiped his eye. "It's nothing." he smiled.

Ron stared at Harry. He looked so... sad. And well... pretty. His messy black hair looked sexy, and his smile was hypnotizing. Ron was starting to lose himself in those green eyes,

which seemed to be still shining and bright even in the dark. His red lips were practically screaming, "Kiss me!"

"Harry.." Ron said huskily.

"Hmm?" Harry answered, and instead of an answer there was a kiss on his lips.

Ron grabbed back of Harry's head and pulled him into a soft kiss, and he could feel Harry's hand trying to push him away, but he didn't care.

Harry finally managed to push Ron away, and panted.

"Ok. Did you hit your head accidentally or did somebody cast an Imperius on you?" Harry looked at Ron, obviously confused. Ron chuckled.

"Neither, you're just too....pretty."

"Hey! I am not pretty!"

"Oh yeah, you are."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Being seventeen was sweet.

A/N: I just wrote this because I had nothing better to do, and well..... I was looking at my Seventeen magazine. lol! Please review!


End file.
